The invention relates to a hydraulic control arrangement for an automated shift transmission, particularly a dual clutch transmission of a motor vehicle with a lubricant cooling system including a main pump and a controllable pump providing for the oil supply to the hydraulic control arrangement.
DE 10 2006 006 181 A1 describes a hydraulic control device for an automated transmission of a motor vehicle. The hydraulic control device has a lubricating cooling system, by means of which a start-up clutch designed as a wet running multiple disk clutch can be cooled. The hydraulic control device has a lubricating pressure slide, by means of which the pressure in the lubricating cooling system can be adjusted. The lubricating pressure is thereby adjusted in dependence on a torque present in the power train. The hydraulic control device has an actuatable pressure control valve for this, which adjusts a lubricating control pressure in the form of a pre-control pressure at the lubricant pressure slide.
EP 1 420 185 A2 describes a hydraulic control for an automated transmission of a motor vehicle. The hydraulic control has two pumps, wherein a first pump only feeds into a lubricating cooling system. A control valve can apply a control pressure to a volume flow regulation valve of the lubricating cooling means, whereby the volume flow in the lubricating cooling system can be adjusted or reduced. A system pressure generated by the second pump serves as input pressure of the control valve.
It is the object of the invention to provide a hydraulic control arrangement for an automated gear shift transmission, which makes an adjustment of lubricant pressure for a plurality of functionalities possible with a relatively small number of slides and control valves.